


I Can Taste You on the Tip of My Tongue.

by TheShireCantHandleMe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Lots a fucking kissing, M/M, Mention of Character Death, Mention of Iris - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShireCantHandleMe/pseuds/TheShireCantHandleMe
Summary: The missing scene between leaving the Lab and Barry leaving Len back in Siberia.





	I Can Taste You on the Tip of My Tongue.

As Barry and Leonard exit the cortex and head to the elevator silence weighs heavy between them. They survived King Shark but Barry's mind is stuck on the thought that Leonard could have died. Yes, he took him from his timeline where he's going to die anyway but there's a big difference between 'dying in some distance future far away' and 'dying right in front of Barry's eyes'. The distinction shook the grief of Leonard's death loose where it was hidden in his heart.   
  
Leonard's content in the silence but fully aware how unusual it is for the Speedster. Their heavy footfalls fall silent as they enter the elevator and face forward. As it moves, Barry sighs and hits the emergency stop. “Snart listen...” he starts quietly.  
  
“Don't Barry.” Leonard cuts him off with a raised finger.   
  
“I need to explain...” Barry tries again.  
  
“You think I don't know.” Leonard states with his signature drawl. He hasn't yet turned to face Barry. Instead opting to stare at the metal door with a frown. “You collected me because I'm smart. You collected me from my past rather than my present. Now there is an argument to be made that you couldn't get hold of me... but we have a time ship. So that's a shoddy excuse.” He pauses, increasing his frown. “The only reason you would collect me from a past location is if I don't exist in this present.” He sighs. “I'm dead aren't I?” The silence is deafening in the two foot space between them. “Aren't I Flash?” Leonard turns to Barry then. His frown melting into sadness and confusion when he takes in Barry's expression.   
  
“I...” Barry starts to speak but his throat closes up. His face is awash with grief. Tears clinging to his eyelashes, threatening to spill over any second. He throws his arms around Leonard's neck with so much force that Leonard stumbles slightly and has to place his hands on Barry's lower back just for balance. “I'm so sorry Leonard.” Barry sobs into his black jacket collar. Leonard rubs his back gently. At a loss. He would never have thought that Barry Allen; Flash, CSI, total hero, would be this torn up over the death of some shitty crook.  
  
“Hey...it's okay...everyone dies eventually.” He states, patting awkwardly at Barry's back. How do you comfort someone over your own death? Barry pulls back slightly with his hands either side of Leonard's face.  
  
“No it's not okay. I told you time and time again you could be better. You were good. I convinced you to be a hero and now you're dead. When I said you were good I didn't really want you to prove it, I think...not like that.” Barry argues, holding Leonard's face tightly. Tears spilling freely down his cheeks. “I didn't want this.” He states softly. “I just wanted you to see yourself how I see you.” They're so close. Leonard can feel Barry's breath against his face. Barry's hands warm on his cheeks, his fingers fanned across and down his neck. He reaches up slowly and wipes a tear from Barry's cheek, resting his hand there.   
  
“And how do you see me Barry?” He asks, holding Barry's gaze. The tension between them so delicate that a feather falling could break it. Barry bows his head, staring at Leonard's chest. His eyes searching with a flicker of lightening like he's trying to come to a decision and using his powers to give himself longer to think. In a split second, although Leonard is sure Barry stretched time making it more like thirty to him, he pulls Leonard closer and slides his lips against Leonard's. He puts enough pressure to feel his teeth. Pouring all his grief and anguish into this one kiss.   
  
As he pulls away he scrapes his teeth along Leonard's bottom lip.   
  
As he does so Leonard groans, tightening his hand on Barry's back and neck, reeling him back in to continue the kiss. They kiss desperately. Deep, long slides of lips and tongue; breathing through the kiss so they don't have to stop. Leonard's hands slide over Barry's shoulder blades to hold him close as Barry wraps his around Leonard's neck. They pull apart, resting their forehead's together, still wound in each other's embrace.  
  
“This is a bad...” “I want...” They both speak at the same time. Leonard brushes his thumb over Barry's still wet cheeks.  
  
“What do you want Barry?” He asks gently.   
  
“You. Closer. Please” Barry begs.   
  
“Iris?” Leonard questions. He's too selfish to say no himself. If this is the only time he gets to have this; but if it ruins Barry's future happiness he would deny himself every time.   
  
“She won't find out...and if she did. I think she'd understand.” Barry nods gently in Leonard's hold. “She'll understand. If it were Eddie I wouldn't hold it against her.” He kisses Leonard again. “Please.”   
  
“Okay.” Leonard gently nods against him. Kissing him back. “Okay”. Barry grabs them speeding them to his apartment. To his bedroom. He stops short of putting Leonard flat on the bed as he doesn't want to disorient him or corner him. Leonard takes a deep breath with his eyes closed to centre himself. When he opens them he takes in Barry's appearance. Cowl down, red-rimmed eyes, tear tracked cheeks, kiss bitten lips. He looks both breathtakingly beautiful and devastatingly sad. He steps into him with his hands on his hips. “What would you like to do here Barry?” He speaks plainly. He wants this but it isn't for him. It's for Barry. “What ever you want.”. The ' _What ever you need_ ' left unsaid. Barry's hands flutter as the come up to his face.   
  
“I want to touch you. I want to be with you. I want to feel you.” Barry says, kissing him deeply. Leonard reels him closer and trails his hands down to grip two mounds of red clad ass. Barry hums into his mouth pulling back to drag Leonard's jacket off. Leonard drags his own t-shirt off after his jacket. Once again pulling Barry closer and kissing him, he can feel Barry's hands shuffling between them as he struggles to get his gloves off. Then Barry's soft touch is smoothing through the light hair on his chest. Barry breaks the kiss to nose towards Leonard's neck. “You taste so good Len.” He breathes into Leonard's pulse. Leonard smiles mostly to himself, searching Barry's outfit for a way in. After what feels like ages he becomes frustrated.   
  
“Oh my god is this thing spray gunned onto you?!” He exclaims. He moves them apart slightly to turn Barry back and forth like a puppet, which causes Barry to start giggling. Barry maneuvers Leonard to sit on the end of the bed. He steps back to make sure Leonard can see all of him. He lifts his fingers to a slight flap below his Adam's apple. Pulling the zip down slowly and watching Leonard's eyes track the movement. Leonard's eyes dilate with every new inch of skin exposed. When Barry reaches the belt portion he finds the next hidden clip to undo that. Leaving his top partially on, he drags the zip of his bottoms down over his underwear. A tight, silky, midnight blue coloured pair of boxer-briefs. Leaving nothing to the imagination. In a zip of lightening Barry has his boots off and is straddling Leonard's lap. He smiles at him but Leonard can still see the lingering grief in his eyes. Leonard slides his hands into the back of Barry's underwear. Enjoying the feel of silky underwear on the back of his hands and silky flesh on the palm. He drags him closer and sucks on Barry's collarbone.   
  
“Mmmm.. Len!” Barry groans. He pulls his top off completely, leaving himself bare for Leonard's mouth to explore. He tips his weight forward to force Leonard to lay back as he slides back and off. His gentle fingers undo Leonard's trousers and drag them off. Before doing the same with his own. Leonard shuffled up onto the bed fully and Barry follows him. Straddling his hips, brushing their clothed erections together. Leonard crosses one arm behind his head and trails his other hand up and down Barry's thigh just enjoying the feel on Barry's weight on him. Not wanting to rush this.   
  
“Never thought I would have a literal God sat in my lap.” Leonard smiles lazily and Barry huffs and rolls his eyes. Leonard leans up on his elbows and Barry leans down to kiss him. Leonard hums. “Bartholomew Allen...” Leonard rolls them over. Kissing into Barry's neck “Powers of a God.” He kisses into his collarbone on the right. “Body chiselled from marble.” Barry giggles at that. He kisses his over his heart. “Heart of a hero.” He leans up to look into Barry's eyes kissing him deeply. While they kiss lazily their erections grind against each other. Leonard hand moves down into the waist band of Barry's underwear and grips him firmly making Barry groan. “What would you like to do Gorgeous?” Leonard smiles into his neck. Barry reaches down and mimics him, gripping Leonard's erection making him moan in revenge.   
  
“Leeennn.” Barry moans and uses both hands to slide Leonard's underwear down. His freed cock dragging past Barry's. He flips them again, sliding his own underwear off. He leans over to grab lube from the bedside table passing it to Leonard with a lazily kiss. “I want to ride you until you come in me.” He smiles at Leonard then leans over and pulls something out the draw. “Then I want you to put this in.” Barry holds up a smooth silicon butt plug and Leonard groans. Kissing Barry deeply. Barry shifts up over Leonard as lube slick fingers move down behind his balls and circle his hole. Leonard gently pushing his finger into Barry while distracting him with kisses and licks to his neck. He strokes his finger inside Barry until he groans into Leonard's neck, rocking back gently. He adds another finger, increasing the pressure of his motions inside. Barry rocks down, trapping Leonard's wrist beneath him and leaving him unable to move. Barry rocks himself on Leonards fingers while his cock strokes forward, occasionally dragging on Leonard's arm as he moves. Leonard coaxes him up, removing his fingers and moving them round behind rubbing over the rim as he holds his own cock up. Barry holds Leonard's shoulders as he angles himself against the head. As he pushes down against him they both groan as the tip breaches Barry. Rocking himself slowly he takes the rest of Leonard into his tight hot body. Leonard shifts them, moving up to bed so he can lean against the headboard, bracketing Barry between his chest and raised thighs behind. Barry can only move in short thrusts. He grunts and moans into Leonard's mouth as the kiss. A lazy swipe of lips and tongues, hands roaming over each other. “Lennn.” Barry moans into his mouth, biting on his lip.   
  
Leonard raises Barry up by his hips and then uses his leverage on the bed to thrust up quickly into him. Barry groans. His head falling back, exposing the long porcelain arch of his neck. Leonard quickly grabs him round his shoulders and rolls them over with a growl. On automatic pilot, Barry wraps his legs around Leonard's waist. “Barry you feel so good. You're so perfect.” Leonard groans into his neck. He increases the forcefulness of his thrusts into Barry. Each one so strong the bed creaks dangerously. A low level vibration courses through Barry and into Leonard who has to stop moving to keep himself from coming. He grins into Barry's throat and leans up. “Barry?” he receives a hum in response. “Barry...” glazed eyes look to him, Barry shifts to get him to move. Leonard grips Barry's cock and gives firm slow strokes. “If I make you come how quickly can you recover?” He questions. Barry groans, vibrating again.   
  
“Pretty quickly.” He replies giving Leonard a lustful grin.   
  
“Excellent.” Leonard replies. He doesn't move except to increase the speed of his strokes on Barry. He grits his teeth to not come in Barry as he vibrates around him. Barry's back arches off the bed as he shoots come all over his own chest. One particularly long shot clips his neck and chin so Leonard leans down and licks away what he can reach without leaving Barry's tight, scorching body. He smears come over Barry's nipple as he licks into Barry's mouth. “You taste godly too.” He smirks at Barry's eye roll. Now Barry is a puddle of goo below him he continues thrusting into him smearing the come between their chests. More lazily than before, he aims to drag the head of his cock over Barry's prostrate on every slide. Not before long Barry's cock begins to stir between them. “Barry, I won't last much longer.” Leonard's whispers to him. Barry eyes move to Leonard's as he whines out a wounded sound, wrapping his arms around Leonard's neck.   
  
“I don't want this to end.” Barry kisses him but Leonard can feel the turn down of his mouth so Leonard kisses him back harder.   
  
“I know.” Leonard smiles at him. “It'll be okay.” Leonard says. Before Barry can speak he increases the depth and speed causing Barry to moan beneath him. Leonard buries his face into Barry's neck as his orgasm nears. He can feel dampness on Barry's neck which he's sure is tears not sweat. He can feel tears in his own eyes too. He feels raw from the feelings coursing through him. Reaching between them he grips Barry so they can come together. As he works them both to completion he can feel Barry tightening around him all over, his arms around his shoulders, his legs around his waist, the walls inside him. He can feel Barry pressing soft kisses into the side of his face and feels choked up by the slight hitch and sobs he can hear from him against his ear. “Bar..ry” He groans gently as he comes. Barry comes about five seconds later and Leonard isn't sure if he imagines the ' _I love you_ ' he hears. Leonard lifts his head to look Barry in the eyes which are focused on him already. The afterglow broken by the tear stains down his cheeks. Leonard gazes at him sadly, wiping his cheeks with both thumbs as he frames Barry's face.   
  
“Len.. I...” Barry doesn't get to finish his sentence as Leonard claims his mouth once more. He feels the words groan through the kiss but he can't make them out. His heart can't take words right now and neither can Barry's. He slows the kiss, cracking an eye to look for the object he needs without breaking the kiss fully. Leonard reaches over to grab the plug, pulling gently out as Barry whines the loss. He shifts the plug into place. Shifting back to lay half over Barry and nuzzling his neck and cheek. Barry brings a hand over his eyes as he lets out a full body sob.   
  
“Shhhh... Shhh. Enough of that now.” Leonard whispers but his voice cracks, his eyes going glassy. “I'm not worth that.” He shushes Barry again, tightening his hold. “Sweet Barry, I'm not.” stroking Barry's cheek. Leonard's never seen someone cry over him. He sniffs, trying to hold in his own tears. He's not upset over his own demise. He's been on borrowed time his whole life. He's upset that this beautiful boy, a pure-born hero, the best man he's ever met is so broken over him. Seeing Barry in pain is like watching the sun dying. He tilts Barry's face towards him, moving his hand from his eyes brushing their lips together. “I'm not going to promise you that I will find a way to survive. I can't give you that hope because it would be cruel to leave you waiting for me to waltz in as if I'd never left.” Barry swipes his thumb over the bridge of Leonard's nose and he realises his tears have fallen too. “I will try but don't hope for me Barry. Please.” Barry nods silently, kissing Leonard deeply.   
  
They trade lazy, tearful kisses until they both fall asleep wrapped in each others arms knowing that when they wake they both have to face a future they aren't ready for.

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself cry writing this. 
> 
> I'm not sure if I have issues I need to work through since this is the second angst porn I've written recently. I can only apologise and I hope you enjoy it? 
> 
>  
> 
> As always, if you spot typos please tell me and leave a comment if you feel so inclined!


End file.
